Carmesim
by UzumakiMito
Summary: Oneshot. Mada x Mito. # Minha versão *HAHA* do EP02 de Chouyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi, usando os personagens Mito U. & Madara U. # (editado)


_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Não possuo direitos sobre **__Chouyaku Hyakunin Isshu_: _Uta Koi_, de Konparu Tomoko.

_**.**_

O cheiro de grama e madeira queimada invadiu a casa. Mito já fazia idéia do que seria. Levantou-se de onde estava sentada a transcrever selos e, calmamente, caminhou em direção de onde vinha a fumaça. Ouviu uma das empregadas gritar enquanto observava o pequeno caos ao redor.

''Mito-sama!'', gritou a empregada ao ver sua senhora.

''O que está havendo agora?'', Mito perguntou sem expressar preocupação.

Madara havia surpreendido alguns dos empregados furtando da madeira usada nas lareiras, e como castigo destruíria não somente a que os funcionários tentaram levar escondido, mas ordenou que estes buscassem a que tinham em suas casas. Postas em uma única pilha, toda a lenha fora incinerada por Madara, com apenas um leve sopro de seu katon.

''Ei, Mito! - Madara chamou pela esposa, enquanto mostrava-lhe uma pilha de pó de carvão. - Isto é o que deve ser feito com quem desonra minha casa.'', Madara mostrava-se orgulhoso do pequeno feito.

Mito sabia que o motivo qual levou que os homens a cometerem o pequeno furto fora a própria imprudência de Madara. A meses o marido não fornecia o suprimento necessário aos empregados. O inverno chegaria em breve e aqueles homens queriam apenas manter suas famílias aquecidas.

''Madara-sama, deve estar cansado. Por que não vem tomar chá comigo?'', Mito convidou o marido educadamente, mostrando um sorriso à ele.

_'Ela sempre com este sorriso idiota...'_, pensou Madara, enquanto observava a esposa.

.

_Um grande combate estava prestes a ocorrer. Uzumaki, ao lado dos antigos companheiros Senju enfrentariam o então inimigo Uchiha, que contavam desta vez com o apoio do clã Hyuuga. Uma noite sangrenta entre os clãs, qual resultou na perda significativa de homens de ambos os lados. O povo pressionara seus líderes após a batalha, e estes decidiram entre si firmar um tratado de paz. A mão da princesa Uzumaki fora oferecida aos líderes Uchiha e Hyuuga, como a garantia de lealdade por parte dos Uzumaki. O Hyuuga negou de pronto, afirmando que poderia casar-se apenas com uma mulher de sua linhagem sanguínea. Eis que Madara, ainda que insatisfeito, aceitou o matrimônio._

_Mito e Madara cultivavam profundo ódio um pelo outro, desde a primeira vez que se enfrentaram em campo de batalha. Mito odiava a grosseria do Uchiha, enquanto este a hostilizava pelo simples fato de ser mulher, qual não deveria misturar-se aos soldados em um combate. No dia que encontrara-se para oficializar o noivado, Mito e Madara tiveram um breve momento a sós._

_''Pobre mulher, condenada a viver com um homem que odeia.'', Madara riu-se da situação._

_''Madara... - Mito deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Espero que esteja preparado para viver até o fim de seus dias ao meu lado.''_

_O casamento aconteceu duas semanas após o tratado. Mito fora viver na montanha, onde o clã Uchiha residia. Fora proibida por Madara de lutar e com isso, tomava todo seu tempo a cuidar da pequena vila e redigir selos._

_A convivência entre eles não fora tão difícil. Madara passava maior parte dos dias fora, e quando retornava à montanha, procurava qualquer motivo pra afastar-se de casa. Mito acostumara-se com as punições frequentes que o marido dava aos empregados, e quando este deixava a casa, a Uzumaki ia secretamente ao encontro dos prejudicados, a fim de auxilia-los. Pedia-os sempre paciência e prudência, pois ela sempre os ajudaria._

_O casal nunca deitara-se juntos. Na noite nupcial, Mito abriu um pequeno ferimento em seu dedo, deixando que uma pequena quantidade de sangue caísse sobre o lençol. Isso faria o conselho acreditar que seu líder cumprira com seu dever de marido. Nas noites em que se encontrava em casa, Madara pedia a esposa que providenciasse outra cama em seu quarto, assim poderiam dormir separados. Nesta situação passaram-se alguns meses._

.

Certa noite, pouco depois que Mito havia se deitado, Madara a chamou.

''Mito... - Mito respondeu ao chamado do marido com um gemido, mostrando que estava quase adormecida. - Quero que arrume um amante.'', pediu Madara.

''O que..? - Mito virou-se para Madara. - O que disse..?''

''Ou será que já tem um..? - Madara sentou-se. - Você sempre com esse sorriso bobo, sem se importar comigo... É claro que já tem alguém.''

''O que quer dizer..?'', Mito ainda incrédula com as palavras de Madara.

''Estou sendo generoso... Já é triste o fato que irá passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de um ogro... Talvez se sinta frustada por ainda não ter tocado você... E como não irei faze-lo, é melhor encontrar alguém que a console. Eu não me importo...'', disse Madara.

_'Sei o quanto é penoso estar ao lado de alguém que se odeia, pois também sinto isso... E ela é como todos os outros... Jamais tentou entender quem sou realmente...'_, pensou Madara, após as últimas palavras ditas à esposa.

''Nunca pensei que me pediria pra ter um caso...'', Mito, séria.

''Eu não me casei por amor, e tenho certeza que você também não... - Madara bufou. - Foi apenas uma conveniência. Você é livre para fazer o que bem entender.''

''O motivo pelo qual nos casamos não me dá direito de me rebelar... - Mito sentou-se. - Não é motivo para que eu desonre meu nome.''

''Mas você como mulher, não tem vontade de conhecer o amor?'', Madara perguntou ainda cinicamente.

''Sim... - Mito lançou um olhar profundo aos olhos de Madara. - Com você.''

''Você não deveria odiar-me?'', Madara perguntou surpreso.

''Sim, eu odeio você, Uchiha Madara... - Mito esboçou um sorriso. - Mas agora somos casados. E eu estou pronta para me apaixonar por você... - Mito voltou à seriedade. - Eu iria apenas acumular desgostos se eu fosse infiel. Apesar do que o destino me reservou, eu não irei piorar minha situação... Eu farei todo o possível para me apaixonar por você... Fui ensinada a dar o melhor de mim... - Pequena pausa. - Madara-sama... - Mito aproximou-se ferozmente do marido, agarrando o cabelo de Madara. - Qual objetivo quer alcançar? Você e sua mania de jogar com as pessoas! Isso é muito desagradável! - Madara tentou soltar a mão da mulher. - Sei que é difícil confiar nas pessoas, mas nem por isso você precisa se tornar um covarde!''

''Covarde? O que-...'' Madara fora interrompido por Mito.

''Escute, Madara! Eu nunca irei trair você...'', Mito deixou o cabelo do homem e voltou para sua cama.

''Mito...'', Madara tentou falar.

''Não me importa o que faz com sua vida... Eu devo preservar a honra e o nome de minha família. - Mito suspirou. - Boa noite.''

.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o dejejum, Mito sentou-se silenciosamente à mesa após servir o marido. Madara a fitou, observando sua seriedade e como mantinha o olhar distante dele.

''Como você pretende fazer?'', perguntou Madara, tomando um pouco do chá servido pela esposa.

''A que se refere?'', Mito retrucou com outra pergunta.

''Como pensa em transformar o ódio que sente por mim em amor?'', Madara manteve a atenção sobre a esposa.

Mito suspirou e apertou os punhos contra as pernas. Não mudou a direção de seu olhar para Madara e pensou rapidamente.

''Tenho feito o melhor, ignorando seu gênio perverso e estúpido. Você ajuda bastante, afastando-se de mim. - Mito voltou o olhar para baixo, abrindo um sorriso. - Eu acho que já consegui algo.''

''É mesmo? - Madara riu. - O que?''

''Eu não me importava com seu comportamento no início. Mas de pouco tempo para cá, tenho me entristecido com certas situações causadas por você. Isso deve ser porque... - Mito baixou o tom de voz. - Eu já esteja me importando.'', Mito sorriu novamente.

''Então você trocou o ódio por tristeza? - Madara continuou rindo. - Você é... - Madara notou o tom de pele claro da esposa mudar para rubro e aos olhos brotarem lágrimas. Suspirou trocando a ofensa que faria. - Você é bem... Corajosa.''

Após estas últimas palavras, Madara levantou-se rapidamente e fora para seu escritório. Em meio ao trabalho a ser feito, o pensamento voltava-se volta e meia à esposa. Ele não teria vontade alguma de mudar sua situação para com Mito. Mas por algum motivo, em meio a conversa no café, ele mudou a palavra grossa que iria dizer _- estúpida - _por corajosa, quando notou a expressão triste da mulher. _'É preciso ter coragem pra aceitar viver em meio á angústia.'_, pensou. Veio-lhe, ainda durante aquela manhã, diversas lembranças; situações quais ofendia e menosprezava a presença de Mito. Por algum momento soube, ele a magoou, continuara a fazê-lo e ela nada fez contra. Apenas manteve-se tratando-o gentilmente, tentando viver em paz. Um súbito arrependimento o cercou e antes que mudasse de idéia decidiu... Tentar também.

Naquela noite, antes de deita-se, Mito escovou seu longo cabelo por minutos, como fazia diariamente. Madara estava deitado em sua cama separada, observando a esposa pelas costas.

''Eu gosto disso.'', Madara disse, deixando o coração quase que saltar-lhe pela boca.

''Hum?'', Mito virou-se para Madara, ainda escovando uma mecha de cabelo.

''Seus cabelos. São... Muito bonitos. - Madara forçou um sorriso. - Eu gosto de vermelho.''

''O-obrigado...'', Mito ficara rubra com o elogio do marido.

_'Ela gostou do elogio...',_ pensou o homem, fechando os olhos, tentando entender a satisfação que sentira naquele momento.

.

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Madara preparou-se pra viajar.

''Cuide-se.'', Mito recomendou ao marido, antes que este partisse.

Madara apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de ir.

Após o fim do combate, pediu a um de seus homens papel e tinta. Pensou rapidamente no que iria escrever e redigiu uma carta à Mito. A esposa quando a recebeu pôs-se a ler, deixando que caíssem lágrimas no final.

''Senhora... Ele lhe enviou palavras desagradáveis novamente?'', uma das empregadas perguntou, preocupada.

''Não... Ele conseguiu...'', Mito sorriu alegremente.

_''Quando me encontro à solidão_

_Ainda na batalha em busca do escarlate_

_Ou ao ver as folhas no outono_

_Apenas a tua lembrança me vem._

_Dos cabelos soltos ao teu corpo_

_Vestindo-a em carmesim.''_

.

Mito correu de encontro ao marido quando o viu atravessando o portão da casa e pulou em seus braços.

''O- OQUE... O que pensa estar fazendo?'', Madara perguntou surpreso.

''Eu adorei o poema que me enviou...''

''Aquilo? Ah... Foi uma gentileza estúpida.'', Madara virou o rosto, envergonhado.

''Mentira! - Mito apontou o dedo para o marido. - Você não quer admitir, mas não é tão rude assim.''

''Ah, mulher...'', Madara saiu rapidamente para dentro da casa, ainda com o rosto rubro.

.

_edit_ **Eu editei um pouco porque... Sei lá. u.u AIUHOASIAUHS**. _/edit_

**Crossover? HIAUSHIAUHS. Esta foi uma simples 'adaptação' de um dos episódios de _Chouyaku Hyakunin Isshu_: _Uta Koi _usando os personagens Mito U. e Madara U.**

** Quando assisti ao episódio só consegui pensar nos dois, daí resolvi 'reescrever' o que tinha visto usando-os. A poesia acima é de minha autoria. HAHA. Não usei a do ****Hyakunin Isshu, pois o amor do imperador difere-se do amor que Madara começara a cultivar por Mito. BTW, mais uma idéia que deixei viver... Cya.  
**


End file.
